The invention relates generally to a hold-and-release mechanism. In particular, the mechanism maintains a thrust-generating missile within a deployment canister until release by command.
Select munitions can be launched from canister platforms, such as torpedoes and ship-launched missiles. Vertically launched missiles may be held in place by releasable clamps or shearable pins. A missile deployed within a launch tube and equipped with a solid rocket motor booster may be ejected from its canister by gas (e.g., steam) subsequently propelled by its booster. For launch from a submarine, the motor firing may be initiated after rising above the water's surface.